monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Laplazulos
Laplazulos (JP Rapurazyurosu)'is a unique Flying Wyvern covered in hard grey scales peppered with shards of deep blue crystal. ''(Will finish latter, editor is glitching on me) Summary Laplazulos is a medium-sized Flying Wyvern with a hide of thick, dark grey scales with deep blue, razor-sharp machalite crystals growing out of them due to its diet of machalite ore. Like its Seregios cousins, Laplazulos can swivel and rotate its scales, although it cannot fling them, instead shaking them with enough force to dislodge its machalite crystals and lob those at enemies instead. It can also breathe crystal particles at enemies, coating them in countless tiny shards of crystal which can then be "detonated", along with any stray crystal chunks, by the Laplazulos' high-pitched screech. When enraged, the Laplazulos' crystal spikes grow into horrific spines, and it gains bladelike crystal protrusions on its head, wing edges and tail tip, which deflect all cutting damage (as do its ordinary crystals). Once this crystal armouring has emerged, it remains active permanently. Carves and Breakable Parts Laplazulos carcasses yield 3 carves. The Laplazulos' back, wings, and head can be broken,a nd the tail can be severed and carved once and also be mined twice. The crystal armouring can be mined, with each of the four mining spots (head, back, wings and tail) giving two items. However, like a normal mining node found in the field, a pickaxe is required. The player can still mine whether these parts are broken/severed or not. Materials '''Low Laplazulos Scale Lazulite Spike Laplazulos Wing Lazulite Crystalon Laplazulos Scalp Lazulite Horn Laplazulos Tail Lazul﻿ite Tailblade Crystalite Sac Lazulite Bone Machalite Ore High Laplazulos Scale+ Lazulite Thorn Laplazulos Strongwing Lazulite Crystalon+ Laplazulos Skull Lazulite Hardhorn Laplazulos Speartail Lazulite Tailblade+ Crystal Sac Lazulite Strongbone Machalite Ore Laplazulos Aetherjewel Rarity: 7 Drop Rate: Break Head - 3%, Break Spines - 2%, Body Carve - 2% Capture - 1%, Tail Carve - 1%, Tail Mining - 1%, Quest Reward - 1% Sell Price: 9700z Description: A beautiful nugget of Lazulite that has captured the very colour of the sky. All who gaze into it feel unparalelled freedom. G Laplazulos Shard Lazulite Surspike Laplazulos Fellwing Lazulite Ripper Laplazulos Crown Lazulite Saberhorn Laplazulos Lancetail Lazulite Javelin Bejeweler Sac Lazulite Leadbone Machalite Ore Rarity: 4 Drop Rate: Break Head - 35%, Break Wing - 19%, Break Back - 40%, Break Tail - 28% Purecrystal Laplazulos Aetherjewel Rarity: 7 Drop Rate: Break Head - 6%, Break Spines - 4%, Body Carve - 4% Capture - 2%, Tail Carve - 2%, Tail Mining - 2%, Quest Reward - 2% Sell Price: 9700z Description: A beautiful nugget of Lazulite that has captured the very colour of the sky. All who gaze into it feel unparalelled freedom. Empyreal Orb Rarity: 9 Drop rate: Break Head - 3%, Break Spikes - 2%, Body Carve - 2%, Capture - 2%, Shiny Drop - 1%, Quest Reward - 1% Sell Price: 15000z Description: A jewel of supreme grace whose absolute clarity reaches into time itself and reflects the future through its heavenly sheen. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern